<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss You by SebastianMishaScott</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895951">Kiss You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianMishaScott/pseuds/SebastianMishaScott'>SebastianMishaScott</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Firstkiss, Fluff, JUSTkiss, M/M, Oneshot, dziejesiechybapoarcuzmrówkami, pl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianMishaScott/pseuds/SebastianMishaScott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwszy pocałunek Shoota i Knuckle'a widziany moimi oczami.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Knuckle Bine/Shoot McMahon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knuckle nie wiedział, co się robi podczas pocałunków. A zwłaszcza tych pierwszych. Shoot z resztą też nie. Pocałował go spontanicznie, pod wpływem impulsu. Nie planował tego.</p><p>Morel, który w tamtym momencie otwierał drzwi do pokoju Shoota, także nie planował nakryć ich na tak niedorzecznej, według jego nabytych informacji o aktualnej relacji pomiędzy tą dwójką, czynności. Ale natychmiast, nim którykolwiek z jego uczniów zdążył się choćby poruszyć, zamknął drzwi. Chwilę stał przed nimi, próbując przyswoić to, co właśnie zobaczył. Nie zbyt mu się to powiodło, więc skierował się do lodówki i wyjął z niej piwo. Dużo piwa.</p><p>W tym czasie Shoot, z mocno zarumienioną twarzą, zdążył odsunąć się od przyjaciela, odwracając głowę w drugą stronę. Nawet jeśli nie miał w zamiarach go pocałować, to po wejściu Morela nie było szans, żeby Knuckle zareagował pozytywnie.</p><p>- Co... co to było? - wydukał Knuckle, a jego mózg zaczął stopniowo pojmować, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Gdy pojął, chłopak zaczerwienił się po końcówko uszu, czym, nie przesadzając można powiedzieć, przypominał dojrzałą odmianę czerwonego agrestu. Albo nawet przejrzałą, o kolorze purpury. - Czy ty właśnie... czy my...</p><p>Shoot szybko zerknął na niego i zdumiał się, że na twarzy Knuckle'a nie było cienia złości, a jedynie niedowierzanie i zawstydzenie. Jednak to nie sprawiło, że nie postanowił się stanowczo wycofać. Wstał i bez słowa ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Powstrzymała go ręka przyjaciela, który poderwał się z łóżka zaraz za nim i złapał go za ramię, odwracając do siebie przodem. Teraz wydawał się być zły.</p><p>- Oi, nie będziesz robić takich rzeczy i po prostu sobie wychodzić - warknął Knuckle, zaciskając palce na materiale koszulki Shoota.</p><p>-Niby czemu nie? - odparł tamten, zdając się na jak najbardziej obojętny ton. Głos mu jednak drżał.</p><p>Knuckle, słysząc jego słowa, uniósł się jeszcze bardziej.</p><p>- Choćby dlatego, że mieszasz mi w głowie, kretynie! Nie możesz mnie pocałować i wyjść, chowając głowę w piasek, bo ktoś wszedł do pokoju i ci przerwał! To zupełnie niemęskie zachowanie!</p><p>Shoot najpierw się zdziwił, a potem niemal roześmiał. Knuckle brzmiał jakby się skarżył, bo ktoś obiecał dać mu cukierka, a tego nie zrobił. Było to przeraźliwe urocze, szczególnie w zestawieniu z jego zarumienionymi policzkami i pełnymi pretensji oczami.</p><p>- Wybacz... - odetchnął Shoot, rozluźniając się nieco. -Chyba rzeczywiście trochę spanikowałem.</p><p>- Trochę? - zaczepnie podchwycił Knuckle.</p><p>- Bardzo - poprawił się Shoot, uśmiechając delikatnie.</p><p>Przez chwilę po prostu stali w milczeniu i patrzyli na siebie, a z ich twarzy powoli wyparowywało zażenowanie. Obaj zaczynali się czuć w miarę komfortowo, choć może Knuckle trochę mniej. Zapewne przez to, że był z natury bardziej wstydliwy.</p><p>- Czy teraz mogę cię... hm, pocałować? - wymamrotał Shoot, wolno unosząc dłoń w stronę twarzy chłopaka.</p><p>Knuckle speszył się delikatnie, ale nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, który wręcz wcisnął mu się na usta.</p><p>- Możesz.</p><p>Shoot pochylił się i ostrożnie przycisnął swoje usta do ust przyjaciela. Bardzo ostrożnie, żeby nie spłoszyć go napastliwym, czy też gwałtownym ruchem. Knuckle powoli zaczął poruszać wargami, naśladują Shoota. Jednocześnie przesunął dłoń z jego ramienia na policzek i dodał drugą, przysuwając się do niego bliżej. Nie sądził, że tak prosta czynność może być aż tak przyjemna.</p><p>Knuckle odsunął się jako pierwszy, ale tylko z uwagi na to, że zaczynało mu brakować powietrza. Od razu spurpurowiał  i oparł się czołem o klatkę piersiową Shoota, chowając w jego koszulce twarz. Chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak zażenowany i spełniony jednocześnie. Za to jego przyjaciela wyraźnie to rozbawiło.</p><p>- Jesteś strasznie uroczy, Knuckle - powiedział Shoot, obejmując go jedną (a także jedyną!) ręką. Pocałował go w czubek głowy, przyciskając do siebie lekko.</p><p>- Nie jestem jakąś laską, żebyś musiał mówić do mnie takie rzeczy - wyburczał Knuckle - i dawać buzi w główkę!</p><p>Shoot parsknął krótkim śmiechem. Knuckle bardzo rzadko słyszał jego śmiech, także ogarnęło go ogromne, niemal monstrualne, samozadowolenie, że rozbawił go na tyle, by ten się zaśmiał.</p><p>- Więc gdzie byś wolał dostać buzi? - spytał Shoot, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku i zmuszając go do spojrzenia mu w oczy.</p><p>- Nie musisz chyba pytać, co?</p><p>Shoot dawno nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy, jak w tamtej chwili, gdy pochylał się aby ponownie pocałować swojego ukochanego.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>